


Ta-Set-Neferu  (The Place Of Beauty)

by Le_Alois



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Egyptology, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: A mysterious woman haunts Tutankhamun's dreams at night and plauges his thoughts during the day. It is like her spirit comes to him at night and leaves before he wakes.Who is this woman? Tutankhamun's heart aches to know. His mind aches to know her. His body aches to touch her. His soul aches to reach her.Then, one day she comes to Thebes to seek shelter from the war in Ghana. His stomach twists into knots when he sees her and his heart aches for her.  He finds himself slipping further and further away from his sister, Ankhesenamun and towards this myserious woman.|~|I wanted to try my hand at writing Originally without a fandom or already made up characters and I also love Ancient Egypt OR Anything to do with Ancient Egypt because shitttt~. Read at your own risk and leave me feedback no matter how critical. -Le_Alois





	Ta-Set-Neferu  (The Place Of Beauty)

**Author's Note:**

> InspInspiration for this fic Is; Hands Free By Keke Palmer.  
> It has that kinda Egyptian vibe to it, not just the visual but the songs tone itself. 
> 
> ♡For My Grandma, you always believed in me even when I didn't have the strength to do it myself. -Breilanii

The clear waves of the nile gently lapped at the black earth of the riverbank as the sun set in the far West, casting a beautiful horzian of tropical colors across the Egyptian sky. 

Her body slowly emerges from the gentle waters of the nile, with each step more and more of her beautiful vanilla (dark brown) skin is revealed. Her  
features are sharp and feminine, her lucious pink and brown lips parted, her sultry dark brown eyes glistening and water droplets falling off of her long lashes. Her big, curly hair is weighed with water and falls down her back

"Khaten..." She breaths out, her voice low and silvery.

Her breast were bare, big round and wet with large dark areolas and turgid nipples. Her silhouette is curvy, slim waist and large hips with ample thighs and ass. A thin, soaked piece of linen tied around her waist covered her yoniverse. 

 

"I cannot contain myself," She moans as she slides her hands up her taught, brown middle to cup her breast. "When I'm around you..." Just as her foot steps onto the black banks of the Nile, she is whisped away by Egypts east winds. 

And Tutankhamun wakes up.

|~|

Who is the woman? Why did she haunt his dreams so? Tutankhamun did not know, though he ached to find out. It had been the the 10th time this month he had woken up with a mess in his linen briefs, sticky and cold. He felt as though she'd been there, with her warm touch but he knew it not to be true.

His dark brown eyes stare into the distance of the Egyptian sunrise, watching the sun come up behind the pyramids of Giza.

How did she know his name?

Khaten.

No one called him by that, not even the great wife. 

With a lackadaisical sigh, Tutankhamun sloshed the wine around in his cup before he took a sip of it. He crinkled his nose at the bittersweet taste combined with sleep before placing the cup down on the balcony railing.

The cast capital of Egypt, Thebes lay before him and it prided him to say it was all his own. The city was dead as of now but soon as sun stood at the tip of Giza there would be nothing but bustle among his subjects.

Warm, soft hands wrap around his middle and Tutankhamun gently chuckles as her soft face is pressed into his back.

"Ankhe..." He says softly. 

"You didn't come to me last night..." Ankhesenamun whispers against his skin. 

"But you are here now," Tutankhamun whispers as he takes her hands from around him and turns around to face his wife, his sister. 

Her brown eyes look up at him, yearning. "Take me." 

And take her, he did. But all he could think of was the nameless woman in his dreams.


End file.
